


Soft And Sweet

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy sex. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft And Sweet

The chance for romance, without the children around, was one that John was always quick to take, and, since he had the chance, he had done his best to do all he could to give her some sense of how beautiful she was even as he chose to cook and let her relax. He had found himself watching her even as he cooked. She had smiled when she settled to eat. The two often had to choose if they ate or took the chance to have a little time alone one on one without the girls finding them. Tonight, because John had taken the girls to see friends, they had no such worries. Dinner over John had sent her to relax again, washing up with speed and caution. His smile was soft as he lead her up to bed. They had stood for a while, John smiling even as he let her undress him, his smile soft as he kissed her and began to strip away her clothes, slipping a hand under her dress strap and easing it down, smiling when the dress dropped. He had carried Katie to the bed, kissing her sweetly as he set her down. The love-making, for once, was slow and steady and John smiled as, after a while of tender teasing, he slipped into her, taking his time to set a pace. Where usually they would rush into a pace he was able to relax this time and take his time to kiss and caress her before upping his pace, only speeding up when it was clear that Katie was ready and wanted more from him. They had taken very little time to hit a release, Katie only just a second in front. John had willingly followed her into release. The two had settled confidently together and John smiled when she sighed and curled into his side, sleeping almost instantly even as she rested, curled to his side and held close. 

"I love you."

He had spoken softly, even though he doubted she would hear him.


End file.
